Frances Bay
|luogo di nascita = Mannville (Alberta) |}} Frances Bay è una nota attrice canadese famosa per aver recitato varie volte la parte dell'anziana signora in film e serie televisive. Biografia Frances Bay nacque il 23 gennaio 1918Some sources cite January 1, 1918 as her birthday, but Intelius indicates January 23, 1919, giving her age as 92 as of July 18, 2011. a Mannville, Alberta, in Canada ed è cresciuta a Dauphin, nella provincia di Manitoba. Suo fratello minore era il noto sociologo Erving Goffman. Prima della Seconda guerra mondiale recitava a Winnipeg e durante la guerra condusse il programma radiofonico della Canadian Broadcasting Corporation "Everybody's Program", destinato ai marinai imbarcati diretti per la guerra. Nel 1934, sposò l'uomo d'affari Charles Bay e si trasferì con lui a New York City, poi a Boston ed infine a Los Angeles. Michael Posner, "Seinfeld's marble rye lad honoured." Toronto Globe and Mail, Sept 6, 2008: R4. Dalla loro relazione, nacqe un figlio, Josh, morto all'età di 23 anni. Nel 1978 sessantenne, Bay debuttò nel mondo del cinema nel film diretto da Goldie Hawn e Chevy Chase, Gioco sleale. Un anno più tardi, recita la pare di Mrs. Hamilton nello speciale televisivo natalizio Christmastime with Mister Rogers. Tra i suoi altri successi, Karate Kid, Karate Kid III - La sfida finale, I gemelli, Aracnofobia e Il seme della follia. In ambito televisivo, debutta partecipando a diversi episodi della serie Cuore e batticuore. In seguito è guest star in telefilm come Hazzard, Saranno famosi ed Happy Days, dove per due episodi interpreta la nonna di Fonzie. Bay quoted by Michael Posner, "Seinfeld's marble rye lad honoured." Toronto Globe and Mail, Sept 6, 2008: R4. Più recentemente è apparsa in un episodio di X-Files e Streghe, recitando per l'occasione la versione anziana di Phoebe. Nel 1986 inizia la collaborazione con David Lynch, che la porta a recitare in pellicole come Velluto blu, Cuore selvaggio, I segreti di Twin Peaks e Fuoco cammina con me. Nel 2002, rimase coinvolta in un incidente stradale a Glendale nella California, che le costerà l'amputazione di metà della gamba destra. Tale incidente però non le ha impedito di continure a svolgere con professione il mestiere di attrice.Incidente su People.com Il 6 Settembre 2008, grazie anche ad una petizione sottoscritta da 10.000 persone, il suo nome è stato incluso nella Walk of Fame. Il comitato selezionatore, ha ricevuto lettere da artisti come Adam Sandler, Jerry Seinfeld, David Lynch, Henry Winkler, Monty Hall e molti altri. Sulla petizioneMichael Posner, "Seinfeld's marble rye lad honoured." Toronto Globe and Mail, Sept 6, 2008: R4. Filmografia in costruzione *''Gioco sleale'' (Foul Play) (1978) *''Chilly Scenes of Winter'' (1979) * Topper (1979) Film TV * Terrore in cima alle scale (The Attic) (1980) * Cuore e batticuore (Hart to Hart), negli episodi "Sposa per forza" (1979) e "Telescopio sul delitto" (1980) * ABC Weekend Specials, nell'episodio "The Big Hex of Little Lulu" (1981) * I Jefferson (The Jeffersons), nell'episodio "My Hero" (1981) * Hazzard (The Dukes of Hazzard), nell'episodio "Il ritorno di Hughie Hogg" (1981) * Flamingo Road (Flamingo Road), negli episodi "Hurricane" (1981) e "Bad Chemistry" (1981) * Murder in Texas (1981) Film TV * Crazy Runners (Honky Tonk Freeway) (1981) * L'arrivista (Callie & Son) (1981) Film TV * Dream On! (1981) * Buddy Buddy (Buddy Buddy) (1981) * I ragazzi di padre Murphy (Father Murphy), nell'episodio "Eighty-Eight Keys to Happiness" (1982) * A doppia esposizione (Double Exposure) (1983) * Wings (1983) Film TV * American College (Private School) (1983) * Lottery! (Lottery!), nell'episodio "Charleston: The Spenders" (1983) * Faerie Tale Theatre (Faerie Tale Theatre), nell'episodio "Little Red Riding Hood" (1983) * Mai dire sì (Remington Steele), nell'episodio "Scene Steelers" (1983) * Second Sight: A Love Story (1984) Film TV * Happy Days (Happy Days), negli episodi "Grandma Nussbaum" (1982), "Going Steady" (1982) e "Passages: Part 2" (1984) * Karate Kid - Per vincere domani (The Karate Kid (1984) * Casa Keaton (Family Ties), nell'episodio "Un lavoro alla Tv" (1984) * P/S - Pronto soccorso (E/R), nell'episodio "A Cold Night in Chicago" (1984) * The President of Love (1984) Film TV * The Eagle and the Bear (1985) Film TV * New York New York (Cagney & Lacey), nell'episodio "Violation" (1985) * ''Saranno famosi (Fame), nell'episodio "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" (1985) * Dinosauri a colazione (Movers & Shakers) (1985) * Amos (1985) Film TV * Storie incredibili (Amazing Stories), nell'episodio "Santa '85" (1985) * Santa Barbara (Santa Barbara), nell'episodio 1x357 (1985) e nell'episodio 1x359 (1985) * Cin Cin (Cheers), nell'episodio "Take My Shirt... Please?" (1986) * T.J. Hooker (T.J. Hooker), nell'episodio "Taps for Officer Remy" (1986) * Hill Street giorno e notte (Hill Street Blues), nell'episodio "Larry of Arabia" (1986) * Nomads (Nomads) (1986) * Riptide (Riptide), nell'episodio "The Play's the Thing" (1986) * Velluto blu (Blue Velvet) (1986) * Simon & Simon (Simon & Simon), nell'episodio "The Case of Don Diablo" (1986) * Mike Hammer (Mike Hammer), nell'episodio "Requiem for Billy" (1986) * Sidekicks, nell'episodio "Grey Belts" (1986) * Medium Rare (1987) * LBJ: The Early Years (1987) Film TV * Convicted: A Mother's Story (1987) Film TV * Mia sorella Sam (My Sister Sam), nell'episodio "Another Saturday Night" (1987) * A cuore aperto (St. Elsewhere), nell'episodio "Ewe Can't Go Home Again" (1987) * Poliziotti in città (The Oldest Rookie), nell'episodio "Ike and Son" (1987) * Houston Knights - Due duri da brivido (Houston Knights), nell'episodio "Vigilante" (1988) * Big Top Pee-Wee - La mia vita picchiatella (Big Top Pee-wee) (1988) * Cuori senza età (The Golden Girls), nell'episodio "The Days and Nights of Sophia Petrillo" (1988) * Poliziotti in gabbia (Police Story: Monster Manor) (1988) Film TV * I gemelli (Twins) (1988) * Karate Kid III - La sfida finale (The Karate Kid, Part III) (1989) * The Cavanaughs, nell'episodio "The Cavanaugh Curse (1989) * Bravo Dick (Newhart), nell'episodio "Don't Worry Be Pregnant" (1989) * Dragnet (Dragnet), nell'episodio "Where's Sadie?" (1989) * Alien Nation, nell'episodio "Spirit of '95" (1990) * ALF (ALF), nell'episodio "When I'm 64" (1990) * Normal Life, nell'episodio "P.O.V." (1990) * E giustizia per tutti (Equal Justice), nell'episodio "Sugar Blues" (1990) * Cuore selvaggio (Wild at Heart) (1990) * I racconti della cripta (Tales from the Crypt), nell'episodio "Judy, You're Not Yourself Today" (1990) * Aracnofobia (Arachnophobia) (1990) * Rischiose abitudini (The Grifters) (1990) * I segreti di Twin Peaks (Twin Peaks), nell'episodio "Coma" (1990) * Over My Dead Body, nell'episodio "Pilot" (1990) * Una famiglia tutto pepe (True Colors), nell'episodio "Occasional Wife" (1990) * Hunter (Hunter), negli episodi "Il milione di Bogota" (1988), "E liberaci dal padre 1°parte" (1991) e "E liberaci dal padre 2°parte" (1991) * Le inchieste di Padre Dowling (Father Dowling Mysteries), nell'episodio "The Christmas Mystery" (1990) * Il pozzo e il pendolo (The Pit and the Pendulum) (1991) * Pacific Station (Pacific Station), nell'episodio "A Man's Best Friend" (1991) * Critters 3 (Critters 3) (1991) * Matlock (Matlock), negli episodi "The Trial: Part 1" (1991), "The Trial: Part 2" (1991) e "The Defense" (1991) * By Way of the Stars (1992) Miniserie TV * Grave Secrets: The Legacy of Hilltop Drive (1992) Film TV * Quantum Leap - In viaggio nel tempo (Quantum Leap), nell'episodio "Moments to Live - May 4, 1985" (1992) * Baby Talk, nell'episodio "Wedding Bell Blahs" (1992) * Casalingo superpiù (Who's the Boss?), negli episodi "Savor the Veal: Part 2" (1992) e "Savor the Veal: Part 3" (1992) * Avvocati a Los Angeles (L.A. Law), nell'episodio "Silence of the Lambskins" (1992) * Fuoco cammina con me (Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me) (1992) * Inserzione pericolosa (Single White Female) (1992) * Middle Ages, nell'episodio "The Pig in the Python" (1992) * Inside Monkey Zetterland (1992) * Down the Shore, nell'episodio "My Left Feet" (1992) * The Ben Stiller Show, nell'episodio "ZooTV at Night" (1992) * Una famiglia come tante (Life Goes On), negli episodi "Arthur" (1991) e "Love Letters" (1992) * Street Legal (Street Legal), nell'episodio "Pride and Prejudice" (1993) * Il cane di papà (Empty Nest), negli episodi "Charley for President" (1992) e "The Fracas in Vegas" (1993) * Il vicino di casa (The Neighbor) (1993) * Phenom (Phenom), nell'episodio "What's in a Vow?" (1994) * Dave's World, nell'episodio "Lost Weekend" (1994) * Le cinque signore Buchanan (The 5 Mrs. Buchanans), nell'episodio "Alex, Then and N.O.W." (1994) * Porte aperte al delitto (The Paper Boy) (1994) * X-Files (The X Files), nell'episodio "Excelsius dei" (1994) * Il seme della follia (In the Mouth of Madness) (1994) * Platypus Man, nell'episodio "Sweet Denial" (1995) * Marshal (The Marshal), nell'episodio "Snow Orchid" (1995) * Il commissario Scali (The Commish), negli episodi "Off Broadway: Part 1" (1995) e "Off Broadway: Part 2" (1995) * The Crew, nell'episodio "The Sugar Shack" (1995) * La signora in giallo (Murder, She Wrote), nell'episodio "Cure a domicilio" (1995) * Courthouse, nell'episodio "Injustice for All" (1995) * Rossini's Ghost (1996) Film TV * Un tipo imprevedibile (Happy Gilmore) (1996) * La strada per Avonlea (Road to Avonlea), nell'episodio "L'ultimo ballo" (1996) * Mitzi & Joe (1997) * Quattro irresistibili brontoloni (Never Too Late) (1997) * Susan (Suddenly Susan), nell'episodio "What a Card" (1997) * Vita con Roger (Life with Roger), nell'episodio "The Boxer Rebellion" (1997) * Un detective in corsia (Diagnosis Murder), nell'episodio "Murder in the Air" (1997) * Changing Habits (1997) * Sparkler (1997) * I professionisti (Players), nell'episodio "Three of a Con" (1997) * Cercasi tribù disperatamente (Krippendorf's Tribe) (1998) * Ragazze a Beverly Hills (Clueless), nell'episodio "Friends" (1998) * Seinfeld (Seinfeld), negli episodi "The Rye" (1996), "The Cadillac" (1996) e "The Finale: Part 1" (1998) * C-16 FBI (C-16: FBI), nell'episodio "The Art of War" (1998) * Goodbye Lover (Goodbye Lover) (1998) * Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction, nell'episodio "The Gift" (1998) * Questione di stile (Style and Substance), nell'episodio "Chelsea's Ex" (1998) * Insieme per sempre (Forever Love) (1998) Film TV * The Simple Life of Noah Dearborn (1999) Film TV * L'ispettore Gadget (Inspector Gadget) (1999) * Da Vinci's Inquest, nell'episodio "A Nice Home in the Country" (1999) * The Storyteller (1999) Uscito direttamente in Vhs * In corsa contro il tempo (A Day in a Life) (2000) * The Operator (2000) * Stranger Than Fiction - Un incubo senza fine (Stranger Than Fiction) (2000) * Casa Hughley (The Hughleys) (1998 - 2000) Serie TV * Cookies for Harry (2001) * Prima o poi mi sposo (The Wedding Planner) (2001) * E.R. Medici in prima linea (ER), nell'episodio "Caccia alle streghe" (2001) * Passions, nell'episodio 1x497" (2001) * Finder's Fee (2001) * Bob Patterson (Bob Patterson), nell'episodio "Awards Bob" (2001) * Streghe (Charmed), nell'episodio "I tre volti di Phoebe"(2002) * Tutto in famiglia (My Wife and Kids), nell'episodio "Make Over" (2002) * Presidio Med (Presidio Med), nell'episodio "This Baby's Gonna Fly" (2002) * Kiss the Bride (Kiss the Bride) (2002) * The Movie Hero (2003) * A Freudian Image (2003) * In the Land of Milk and Money (2004) * Annie's Point (2005) Film TV * Oh, Baby (2005) Film TV * Edmond (Edmond) (2005) * The Red Scarf (2006) * Ring Around the Rosie (2006) Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Hannah Montana (Hannah Montana), nell'episodio "Che debito sia" (2006) * Cavemen, nell'episodio "Pilot" (2007) * Grey's Anatomy (Grey's Anatomy), nell'episodio "Lettere d'amore in ascensore" (2009) (non accreditata) * Repo Chick (Repo Chick) (2009) * Short on Time (2010) * Pickin' & Grinnin' (2010) * Bare Knuckles (2010) * The Middle (The Middle.) (2009 - 2011) Serie TV Note Bay, Frances